Harry Kim (alternate timeline)
|rank=Captain |status=Alive |father=John Kim |mother=Mary Kim |siblings= |marital=Single |spouse= |children= |relative=Jack (distant uncle); Dennis Kim (first cousin) |image2= |caption2= }} Harry S.L. Kim is a male Human Starfleet officer who served aboard the starship, , for her seven-year voyage in the Delta Quadrant as operations officer. Upon Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Kim took over the role of chief of security and tactical officer. Early life Kim was born in 2349 in Monterey, South Carolina on Earth to John Kim and Mary Kim. As a child, Harry Kim was exposed to Rigellian fever while playing with Orion children from an Orion diplomat's entourage. He was placed in quarantine for three days, but never developed symptoms. Kim's best friend as a child was Alex. Kim and Alex would stay in contact with each other through communicators and discuss musicians such as Georges Bizet and Niccolò Paganini. Alex later moved to Singapore, far out of range of their communicators. The pair solved the problem by using a communication satellite to boost the signal. In 2370, during his last year at Starfleet Academy, Kim wrote an article for the Academy newspaper on the Maquis. Aboard Voyager In 2371, Kim was assigned as operations officer aboard Voyager. He was very nervous about his first assignment, to the extent that he did not know how to address Captain Kathryn Janeway. Tom Paris, who was the polar opposite of Kim, befriended him. Typhuss James Halliwell also became Kim's friend. During Voyager's maiden voyage, the ship was transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker's array, along with a Maquis ship. After both crews were subjected to various medical tests, they were returned to their respective ships. However, Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres, a Maquis, were not. They were transferred to an underground Ocampan medical facility by the Caretaker. It was at this time that Torres would refer to Kim as "Starfleet," a nickname she would frequently use during their Voyager commissions. Kim and Torres persuaded an Ocampan nurse to show them a route that could lead to the surface. They were eventually rescued by Voyager. In late December 2373, Voyager unfortunately entered Borg space. However, the crew's fears were slightly assuaged when they discovered an area of space, dubbed the "Northwest Passage", which was devoid of Borg activity. After Voyager had been passed by a fleet of fifteen Borg cubes, which had ignored the Federation starship, Harry determined that the fleet had been destroyed. Deciding to investigate, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered Harry, Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell and Lieutenant Tuvok to transport over the wreckage of a cube and investigate. Shortly after beaming over, Harry was attacked by a member of Species 8472 and wounded, his body infected by alien cells which were destroying his own. Beamed back to Voyager for emergency treatment by the Doctor and Kes, he was eventually cured after the Doctor developed a method of modifying Borg nanoprobes to attack the alien cells. Earth Harry finally returned to Earth at the end of 2377 when Voyager traveled inside a Borg sphere through a transwarp conduit into the Alpha Quadrant. When he returned to Earth in 2378, he was met by his parents and Libby Webber. He was also promoted to Lieutenant. Harry and Libby rekindled their old romantic relationship, but Harry was unaware that Libby was now working for Starfleet Intelligence as a deep cover agent. Harry soon aided Admiral Kathryn Janeway in breaking Seven of Nine, Icheb, and The Doctor out of Starfleet holding cells. The Voyager crew then retook their ship and was able to stop the attempted Borg assimilation of Earth. Harry was repeatedly helped by receiving secret messages from "Peregrine" whom he never discovered was actually Libby. Return to Voyager Harry has assumed the role of security chief and tactical officer aboard Voyager. Harry still served aboard the Voyager ''in 2381 when the Borg Collective launched their invasion of the Federation. He was the bridge watch officer when Tom Paris received a prerecorded message from his father Admiral Owen Paris; Harry had to report that Starbase 234 had been destroyed by the Borg, killing Owen. The ''Voyager was part of the allied task force that assembled at the Azure Nebula while the USS Aventine and the USS Enterprise-E scouted subspace tunnels. Kim monitored the bridge in the absence of Chakotay and Tom Paris, but called them back to the bridge when one of the tunnels unexpectedly opened. He armed weapons and shields as over seven thousand Borg cubes poured from the tunnel, but they were quickly overrun. In 2379, Kim revealed to Tom Paris that himself and Libby had officially broken up due to her refusing his marriage proposal twice, by 2381, she was now engaged to her superior, Aidan Fletcher at Starfleet Intelligence. Following the reverlation that B'Elanna and Miral were still alive Harry refused to speak to Tom and was deeply hurt by what Tom had done. It took a holodeck session with Hugh Cambridge in a Captain Proton program to help them heal their friendship. In 2381 after the successful decryption of a distress call Voyager received while still stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Captain Chakotay awarded Kim a commendation for his work. He also entered into a romantic relationship with Nancy Conlon. After Tom Paris was ordered to return to Earth in 2382 to attend a hearing with his mother over the custody of his daughter, Harry was made temporary first officer. In 2382 Harry was present during negotiations with Confederacy of the World of the First Quadrant and was assigned to General Mattings' ship during an officer exchange. During the battle between Voyager and the Devore Imperium, he protested to Captain Chakotay regarding Admiral Janeway's decision to surrender herself to them. In 2388, Starfleet Command lost contact with Regula I after the [[USS Columbia (NCC-1647)|USS Columbia]] was destroyed by a Elachi ship, Admiral Kathryn Janeway sent the Intrepid and a small fleet to Regula I in the Mutara sector. The Voyager was part of the fleet. Admiral Janeway came with the fleet aboard Voyager. The fleet got a distress call from the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-74655)|USS Stargazer]], it was under attack by Elachi ships. The fleet set a course for Regula 1 using their quantum slipstream drives. Twelve hours later the fleet arrived at Regula 1, the fleet engaged the Elachi ships. After drving off the Elachi ships from Regula 1, Captain Kira lead a away team to the station with Colonel Sarah Mackenzie along with Captain Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris and Lieutenant Kim. Soon the away team came under attack by a Human woman armed with a Klingon disruptor pistol. Captain Kira ordered Colonel Mackenzie to use a stun grenade to stun the Human. It was found that the Human woman was Cheryl Anderson, Typhuss's ex-wife and the second woman was a clone of Xena. The Voyager officers returned to Voyager, Captain Kira ordered Mackenzie back to the ship with the two women and take them to sickbay. Mackenzie beamed back to the ship and later Captain Kira beamed back to the ship. 25th century Harry commanded the ''Nova'' class starship in the 25th century. After the war with the Klingon Empire was over, Harry joined the Bajoran Starfleet after the Federation Starfleet was destroyed. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Bajoran Starfleet officers Category:Alternate future timeline people Category:Alternate timelines